Slightly Blinded
by All Mighty Ruler
Summary: One-shot. Max/Iggy. Max and Fang get into an argument and who's there for her to talk to? You guessed it, Iggy! T-Just becuause I'm paranoid.


Hey, here's a one-shot for all of you people who happen to be reading this...

I got kind of bored of always writing romance between Max and Fang (Fax) so I decided I was going to write one about Max and Iggy but I actually wrote this story before any of my other ones and never posted it. This is where I got all of the romance ideas for my other stories…

Max, Fang, and Iggy might get out of character once and awhile but… whatever...

Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride.

On with the story…

* * *

There he was, sitting on the park bench just twenty feet below me. I sighed and started to decline. I had no idea why Fang had just run off like that. He acted as if he was late for something but knowing him, he wasn't. I sighed and landed behind some trees in the park behind him. I was just about to walk over to him when a saw a blonde girl around our age leap onto the bench next to him. She flicked her pin-straight hair over her shoulder and batted her fake eyelashes at Fang, grinning from ear to ear. I froze.

He actually was late? How could he be meeting someone when we had only stayed at the hotel overnight? I sighed and watched them talk, moving closer with every word. I felt my breath catch as I watched in silence. There was no way…

The girl pulled Fang in and crushed her lips against his. For a second I thought he was going to pull away, but I smacked myself for thinking that. His hands wrapped around her as she angled her head and put her hands on his cheeks. I turned around, feeling as if I was going to throw up. I sighed and about five minutes after battling my inner self, I finally mustered enough strength to turn back around. When I did, they were still all over each other.

I felt myself gag as I walked over to Fang. I tapped him on the back, no response. I shook his shoulder, nothing. I slammed my foot down onto his, nada. I finally just gave up and pulled their heads apart. The girl looked up at me with a mixture of curiosity and anger in her eyes. Fang just looked through rage filled eyes, targeting me.

"You've been gone for awhile." I said, putting on the 'loving sister' act. "Angel was getting worried so, I came to try and find you." I folded my hands together and held them behind my back. I dug my nails into my palms as I tried to restrain myself. There was no reason to be upset, or mad, or even jealous. I felt a liquid drip down my hand and I unclenched my hands, careful not to let Blondie see. I gave her a polite smile and her face softened, giving me a smile back.

Fang hesitated, as if he was choosing whether to come with me and go back to the flock or stay and have a make-out session with Blondie. I felt my heart break as she had to answer for him. "That's okay."She said, smiling. "We were just finishing, weren't we Nicky?" The only good part about this situation? Fang had made sure he used a fake name. He sighed as he stood up, holding out his hand for Blondie and when she took it, he kissed her goodbye. Then we left her, standing alone, giggling like a hormone crazed teenager… wait… she was a hormone crazed teenager.

As we walked into the trees, getting ready for a fast take off, I made the mistake of looking over at Fang. He was glaring at me from head to toe. "What's with you?" I growled, realizing he was mad at me.

"Nothing" he muttered, avoiding making eye contact with me.

"Good," I started, feeling myself get angry. "Then you can explain what the heck you were doing making out with Blondie over there." He looked up and stopped dead. He looked over at me and smirked.

"Why?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips. "Jealous?"

I felt the urge to punch him. So, I did. I felt his head jerk to the left as I punched him right across the face with such force, I surprised myself. I watched him fall to the floor, feeling his jaw. He felt his lip and looked down at his fingers, watching a drop of crimson blood drip down his fingers and wrist. I crouched down beside him and whispered "Maximum Ride does _not_ get jealous." The truth was I wasn't jealous. I was angry. Angry that he had let someone who wasn't the flock get close to him. Angry that he might have put our secret in jeopardy. Angry that he would accuse me of being jealous of Blondie.

I ran into the trees, making sure no one saw me and I jumped into the air, spreading out my brown wings. I soared up through the air, staring at a lone feather that had fallen when my wings came out of the slits in the back of my windbreaker. I followed the road back to the hotel; occasionally glancing back to make sure that Fang wasn't there. He was the last one I wanted to talk to. Actually, I wouldn't want to talk to him if he were the last avian hybrid on earth.

I managed to get to the hotel without a glimpse of Fang. I sighed as I tried to walk through the lobby as fast as I could without attracting any attention. Sadly, my plan failed but I didn't mind.

"Max!" Angel yelled, running over to me. She jumped up and down in front of me, holding Nudge's hand. "Did you find him? Where is he?"

"Yes Ange, I found him." I said, holding her shoulders down so she would stop jumping. It was giving me a headache. "He was, uh, talking to someone in the park." I stammered out, not wanting to remember what had happened. I watched as Iggy and the Gasman walked over to us.

"Max?" The Gasman asked and I looked over at him, giving him every ounce of my attention. "Why are your knuckles bleeding?" I looked down and felt my eyes widen. They were, in fact, bleeding. I lifted my hand up before it the drops fell to the floor and I shrugged.

"I tripped." I said, covering for myself. It was a believable lie. The last thing I needed was the kids knowing that I had punched Fang.

It was silent for a couple seconds before Angel looked at me, wide-eyed. "You punched Fang!?" She exclaimed, alerting the rest of the flock.

"Why?" The Gasman asked curiosity in his big, blue eyes.

"Yeah," Iggy added in, folding his arms over his chest. "Why, Max?"

I sighed and looked at them all, hoping Nudge wouldn't go on a rant. Luckily, she was still staring at me, wide eyed, mouth agape. I groaned and glared at Iggy, mad that my look was lost. "No reason. Go to bed. All of you." I said, quickly, waiting for them to go upstairs. I followed them up, still fuming.

Once I was sure that everyone had gone into their rooms, I slid the card key into mine, stepping in. I slammed the door behind me, thinking about how stupid Fang had been. He could have blown our cover. What would we do then? I sighed and collapsed on the bed, sinking into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the light shining through the curtains and movement next to me. I looked up and saw Iggy walking around the room. I sighed and sat up, watching him.

"I see you're awake." He said, plopping down on the bed next to me. I smiled and watched him close his sightless eyes.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked, wondering.

"Max," He said, disapprovingly. "I'm the world's fastest lock picker and better than any dictator at creating a bomb that could blow up the world. I think I can get into a low security hotel room without a problem." I nodded and laughed, realizing how true that statement was.

"What time is it?" I asked, realizing how light it was outside.

"Ten in the morning." He said with a shrug.

"Ten!?" I practically screamed at him. "Ig! We were supposed to leave this morning! I can't believe we're not gone already!" I bellowed, jumping out of bed.

"Max! Relax!" He said, standing up and putting his hands on my arms. "I know we were supposed to leave this morning but we couldn't. Fang hasn't come back yet. I've looked for him but couldn't find him anywhere."He said, trying to calm me down but in reality, I felt my heart race. Fang was gone? Where could he have possibly gone? "Anyway, you seemed like you had a bad day yesterday. Considering the punching Fang and slamming of doors. So, I figured that as long as we're safe, you could sleep in."

I looked up at him, now more worried about him than Fang. "Ig, are you feeling okay?" I asked, feeling his forehead. "You don't have a fever. Uh-oh. Did Gazzy set of one of his 'special bombs' again?" I asked, remembering how loopy Iggy was after that.

"Relax." He said, taking my hand off his forehead with perfect precision. "I'm fine. I just thought that you might need a short break and seeing as Fang wasn't here, I filled in. I can be strict when I want to." He said proudly.

"But Ig, you _never_ want to." I said, laughing.

He shrugged and said "And _that _is why I'm not the leader. You are." He poked me exactly in the middle of my forehead and I went cross-eyed watching his finger. I smiled and felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. Why was I blushing?

We all went downstairs, packed up and ready to check out when I spotting Fang walking through the lobby doors. I dropped my pack and felt Iggy tense next to me. I groaned and walked over to Fang. I stopped him in his tracks. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room" he said, pointing at the elevator. I just shook my head.

"We have your stuff. We're leaving." I said, taking his hand and dragging him along with me. I felt him stumble behind me and I smirked.

"We're all ready." Iggy said, leading the kids towards us. I smiled and led them all up into a back alley. One by one, we all jumped up and flew into the air.

We flew in silence, only talking to each other when needed or when we were telling Iggy where to go. I glanced around at the flock, only seeing Fang and Iggy and I panicked. I frantically glanced around, hoping they weren't in trouble when they came up behind me and tackled me through the air.

"Max!" Angel screamed, "Can we go to the beach?"

"Yeah! That would be so cool. I love the beach. It is so cool! I can't believe we found a beach! Do you see it? Right there? It's right in front of you. Don't you see it? I want to go there. I can't believe you don't see it. it's in front of you. Right there. No there. Max are you listening to me? I'm pointing right at it. It is literally RIGHT there! Can you see it? I wanna go down!"

"Nudge!" I yelled over her rambling voice. "We can go down! Just stop talking!" She looked at me skeptically as I took my hands off of my ears and made sure they weren't bleeding.

"Well, isn't somebody, Max, grumpy today, Max." The Gasman said, retrieving a round of laughter from the flock. Even I cracked a smile even though he was insulting me.

"Just go down." I said, laughing as I lightly smacked Gazzy on the back of the head. He smiled and stuck his tongue out at me. I watched as everyone dive bombed into the ocean except for Iggy and I. We both landed on the beach, walking over to a small area where we could see the whole flock.

I watched as Angel, the Gasman, and Nudge all had a splash war. Fang just laid back, floating in the water. He was so simple sometimes. I groaned and fell backwards onto the hot sand. Iggy concentrated on me and smiled.

"I heard about the fight." He said, meaning the fight between Fang and I.

"How?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Fang told me while we were flying." I nodded in understanding. "You do know you were right, right? He could have blown our cover. That would have really been a disaster."

I looked up at him, somewhat surprised. "I'm not really used to the responsible Iggy. I keep expecting you to be the cooking, bomb-making, immature, pig that you are deep down." I said smiling.

"I can always be the pig if you want me to, Max." He said, looking down.

"No!" I said, a little too quickly. He looked over at me with a bemused expression. "I like the responsible Iggy better." I aid quietly, not looking at him.

"Max?" He asked and I looked up at him, wondering what he was going to say. He looked down at me, dare I say it- longingly and all of the sudden swooped down, kissing me softly. I was so surprised, I was frozen to my spot. I couldn't believe he did that.

He pulled apart from me, noticing my non-existent reaction.

"Sorry." He mumbled, turning away. I glanced over at him, seeing his face flush as he turned three shades redder. I reached over to him and grabbed his hand, realizing something for the first time.

I loved Iggy.

Weird, right? I tightened my grip on Iggy's hand and smiled, leaning forwards. I whispered to him, "You have nothing to be sorry about."He looked up at me in surprise and I saw a smile grace his lips.

He leaned towards me, this time going slower. When we were just three inches from each other, I closed the gap and leaned up, kissing him. I closed my eyes as the kiss grew more intense.

He hesitantly ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I smiled, feeling it trace every contour of my mouth with quick, precise movements. I leaned back, feeling my back press against the hot sand and he leaned over me, not breaking the kiss. I didn't want him to. I slid my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to me, smiling the whole time.

We finally broke the kiss and I just stared up into his sightless eyes, watching them stare back into mine. I glanced behind him and almost burst out laughing.

Nudge stood there, mouth hanging open in an ecstatic smile, holding a clump of wet sand in her hand. Angel stood next to her, smiling sweetly, she obviously knew this was happening. Fang stood there, turning red with anger. I smirked at the murderous glint in his eyes. He wouldn't do anything.

Then there was the Gasman. Standing there with his tongue hanging out, gagging. He had sand covering half of his face and he looked as if he were going to throw up. He fell face first into the sand and rolled around screaming 'EW! EW!'

Everybody started to laugh and I glanced back at Iggy, whose film-covered eyes had not left me. I pulled him in for another kiss and smiled as I realized what I had been missing.

* * *

So, my wonderful one-shot about Max and Iggy. It actually had some plot in it which was cool.

So, review… please…


End file.
